Un Día En La Difícil Vida De Wadou
by Lallen
Summary: Un one-shot cotidiano para Wadou


**Un Día En La Difícil Vida de Wadou san**

**Un reto con mi queridísima Kany-chan, que siempre tiene una mas grande imaginación que la mía, que vivo dejándole puras cosas muy simplonas. Esta chica me dejo de reto un one-shot sobre el personaje de Witchblade que peor me cayera, así que luego de mucho meditar decidí que sería nuestro "queridísmo" Wadou san, ese empresario que cómo dio lata y que le salia baba verde cada vez que se topaba con Takayama. **

**Y se titula "Un día En La Difícil Vida de Wadou san" como Kany-chan me lo pidió. Tal vez logre odiarlo menos después de este oneshot.**

**Disclaimmer: Witchblade y todo su concepto no me pertenecen.**

En medio de la habitación que mas parecía oficina por el exceso de orden y limpieza, el despertador sonó con un pitido molesto. Desde la cama, el hombre estiró la mano y lo apagó gruñendo interiormente.

Con una cara malhumorada, típica de quien despierta temprano, se levantó trabajosamente de la cama y se sentó en ella. Wadou no solía despertar muy alegre, ni siquiera cuando lo debiera estar. Mientras se revolvía el cabello repasando su agenda del día, recordó ese ultimo detalle.

Mentalmente recordó los sucesos del día anterior, que de hecho no había sido tan malo. Por no decir que había sido fantástico, de hecho.

Sonrío felizmente recordando la cara del cretino de Reiji cuando había sido forzado a dejar su puesto en completa humillación. Ahora Wadou ocupaba su cargo, y eso era fantástico.

El hombre se cambio con mucho mejor humor recordando esto, para finalmente volver al trabajo con una sonrisa en sus labios. El hombre de 34 años se sentía realmente como un triunfador; en toda su vida había querido vengarse de lo altivo de Takayama, y por fin todos sus esfuerzos eran recompensados.

Llegó, pues, a la empresa Douji, y mientras iba por el pasillo se le pegó rápidamente su nuevo secretario. Segawa le sonrío servicialmente antes de dejarle un gran numero de papeles en las manos, justo antes de que entraran a la oficina.

Ahí, Wadou dejó la pila de papel sobre el escritorio, y miró con curiosidad al secretario.

-Segawa, ¿Por qué tanto papeleo en mi primer día como director?

-Bueno, señor- Segawa seguía sonriendo.-...esta es la cantidad de documentos que llegan diario a nuestra sección.

-¡¿Todo esto?- exclamó Wadou, mirando la gigantesca pila frente a él. Debía haber algún error, ¿no? ¿Qué no sabían clasificar mejor las cosas o algo así?

-No se preocupe, la verdad es que es bastante sencillo revisar todo eso.

-¿Enserio, Segawa?

-Sí, de hecho la mayoría sólo son criticas a nuestra división, algunos reclamos, un par de invitaciones a coktailes aburridos e inútiles... por eso mejor clasifique las cosas realmente urgentes en otra parte...- saco de su portafolio pocos papeles que puso sobre el escritorio.

Entonces, mientras Wadou iba abriendo uno de los archivos alguien entró con bastante escándalo a la oficina. Otro de los objetivos de Wadou; la adorable empleada de Reiji. Amaha Masane, la nueva portadora de la Witchblade.

El problema, además de aquella entrada, era que con esa política sobre que debía vestirse de forma más formal... había perdido bastante de su toque adorable de cuando iba con ropa normal.

Pese a que la ropa formal era su favorita y que la mayoría de las veces le gustaba ver a las mujeres vestidas con ella... esto no era lo que esperaba.

-¡Perdón por el retraso! Tuve un par de problemas en el camino!- exclamó Masane con una sonrisa infantil.

Segawa sonrió divertido, Wadou la miró por unos instantes, desconcertado.

-Bueno, señorita Amaha, en tiempo futuro tendrá que evitar los retrasos y sobretodo las entradas tan irrespetuosas.

-...vale.- Masane asintió con la cabeza. -¿Hoy ha aparecido algún X-Con?

Segawa negó con la cabeza. -No, señorita Amaha, no la hicimos venir por eso, Wadou-san tenía un par de cosas que pedirle.

-Así es, quería solicitar su asistencia a una pequeña fiesta en donde me reuniré con otros jefes de empresa...

Masane lo miró extrañada.

-...así que Segawa la acompañara a buscar un atuendo conveniente para la ocasión. Eso es todo, puede retirarse.

-...y... ¿es obligatorio que vaya?

-Sí.

-¿Y usted también se pondrá borracho?- Masane aún recordaba la fiesta de empresarios a la que había sido invitada.

-¡¿Qué?

-...solo preguntaba.

-Señorita, concéntrese en ir presentable y le avisaremos si necesitamos su ayuda

-...bien... hasta luego.- Masane se fue de la habitación, con rencor en la voz y no de muy buen temple, pero Wadou solo se encogió de hombros mientras la chica salía. Ahora sí, podía ponerse otra vez a revisar los documentos urgentes.

-Veamos... ¿Segawa, qué es esto?- dijo, mostrándole al secretario un documento en especial. Segawa lo miró,, se acomodó los lentes y concluyó:

-Oh, eso, son los honorarios que le debemos a Amaha-san del mes pasado.

Wadou por poco sufre un ataque cardiaco.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero esto es mucho dinero!

-Fue la cantidad que Takayama-san fijó como su sueldo. Así Amaha-san no se enojaba demasiado con el trabajo que desempeña.

Wadou negó con la cabeza. -¡Claro que no pagaremos esto! ¡Es excesivo para esa mujer!

-Pues... es madre soltera y además realiza un trabajo muy peligroso, señor.

Wadou gruñó en sus adentros y tomó el próximo papel.

Cuando lo leyó, volvió a sonreír complacido.

Nishida lo citaba para las tres en un restaurante muy agradable cerca de la empresa, para "discutir algunos asuntos importantes.". Wadou miró la hora. Todavía quedaba tiempo para terminar todo el trabajo del día, así que agarró el primer de la alta pila junto a él.

Cómo le gustaba la comida italiana. Nishida lo sabía, esa era suficiente razón para citarlo en un lugar como el _Ristorante Dacordo,_ famoso y sofisticado restaurante.

Ambos entretenían una relación un tanto extraña. Entre indirectas, coqueteos, y mucho trabajo de por medio, no podía llamarse realmente una _aventura_ como tal.

Pese a que, para Wadou, Nishida tenía todo de una mujer perfecta; un poco fría (bueno, tal vez demasiado), inteligente, discreta y sumamente distinguida... ella, junto con comida italiana, tal vez con un poco de Jazz al fondo...

...nada mejor para olvidar por completo las toneladas de papeleo, los problemas que traía Amaha-san y las responsabilidades en su empresa. Ver a Nishida, aún si era por negocios, resultaba muy bueno para su animo.

Llegó puntual y cansado al restaurante, donde vio a Nishida casi de inmediato. La mujer estaba hablando con teléfono así que no lo saludó de inmediato.

Wadou se sentó a la mesa, y espero que ella terminara su discusión, aparentemente muy importante.

Media hora después, luego de varios gestos un tanto indiferentes de la mujer, y luego de pedir su orden lo mismo que Nishida, por fin pudo entablarse un mínimo de conversación.

-Disculpa, tenemos algunos problemas en la compañía.-se disculpó fríamente la mujer.

-No hay problema.

-Supe de tu "ascenso", felicidades, Wadou, muy impresionante.

Wadou se sintió bastante halagado, y ya quería volver a intentar mandarle una indirecta cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

-Supongo que desde tu nuevo puesto, ahora Douji y la NSFW tendrán más comunicación... podríamos hablar un poco acerca de la Witchblade, ¿no te parece?

Wadou se quedó callado unos minutos, y luego asintió con resignación. No importaba lo que intentaba con Nishida, la mujer no desviaba su atención de sus propios intereses.

Además de lidiar con todos los problemas de su división, y además de soportar a la atolondrada portadora de la Witchblade, la mujer que más le interesaba en el momento era inalcanzable, por la simple razón de que su mente no estaba enfocada en lo mismo.

Wadou, regresando a casa en la noche, se dijo que finalmente el puesto no era tan bueno, y su situación tampoco estaba demasiado favorecida.

Por esto, se dijo, vaya que es difícil la vida.

**Fin Del Oneshot**

**Bueno, realmente fue difícil escribirlo y tuve que escarbarme bastante la cabeza. Espero que les haya agradado. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
